The use of an arrangement which includes a first keyboard through which a desired number of bank notes or the value of said bank notes are inserted and a second keyboard by means of which an individual code is inserted, for the purpose of dispensing bank notes from a store thereof to a receipt opening which is available to a customer, is previously known U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,562.
It is also known to the art to utilize vending machines for the purchase of goods, e.g. petrol or gasoline from pumps which are programmed to dispense gasoline subsequent to payment of the price stipulated by insertion of cash, in bank note form, or for the purchase of such goods as chocolate bars, milk, soft drinks, and the like, by inserting coins to the value stipulated in respect of each item purchased into coin slots intended herefor.
The object of the present invention is one of rationalizing activities in conjunction with drawing money from cash points and the purchase of goods from vending machines, in a conventional and time-saving fashion, all to the benefit of both customer and proprietor.